Freedom
by Anshin's Archives
Summary: Songfic-'Sound the Bugle'. Trunks comes home after Gohan's death and contemplates suicide. Then he realizes something...


            Bulma had been working hard on her 'little project' all day.  A sudden jolt of her heart told her that something was wrong, but she didn't know what.  "Oh, Kami, Trunks, you'd better be okay…" she said to herself.  She wiped the grease off her hands and face and went into the kitchen.  

            A lavender-haired 15-year-old shuffled through the door, his head hung, water dripping from his rain-soaked hair and salty droplets running down his already tearstained face.

            "Trunks, honey, what's wrong?  Where's Gohan?  Oh, no…he isn't—"

            "Gone.  They got him,"  Trunks whispered and continued to his room.

            He flung himself onto the bed and pressed his face into his pillow, contemplating suicide by suffocation for a half a minute.  Then he rolled over, deciding that right now was not the best time for that, anyways. 

            "Gohan…" He choked out his best friend and master's name before completely breaking down.  His body was numb.  He couldn't even feel the self-inflicted cuts across his palms, from which blood was freely flowing and soaking into the quilt.

            Sound the bugle now

            Play it just for me

            As the seasons change, remember how I used to be

            Now I can't go on

            I can't even start

            I've got nothing left, just an empty heart

            "I can't do it.  I can't defeat them.  Gohan, you were everything…everything…no…Gohan, I…I'm alone…"  Trunks couldn't hold in his emotions anymore.  The only father he had known his entire life, his best friend, and his master was now dead, and there was nothing he could do.  He could almost hear the Jinzouningen laughing at him, taunting him, leading him by the throat through death's doors.

            I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight 

            There's nothing more for me

            Lead me away

            Or leave me lying here

            He just wanted to give up.  The entire fate of the world now rested on his shoulders, and giving up life was the only way out.  Suicide was actually beginning to look like a good idea.  He just didn't care about anything anymore.  Living wasn't worth it.

            Sound the bugle now

            Tell them I don't care 

            There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere

            Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark

            Lay right down, decide not to go on

            He held his hand to his chest.  A small energy ball rose between his palm and his shirt.  All he has to do was let it go, and it would be over.  He would leave for a better world, leave all the chaos of this living nightmare behind and never return.  He just couldn't take it anymore.

            'Trunks…'

            He could hear a voice, like a whisper on the wind, calling his name.

            "Gohan?"  He let the energy ball disappear as he sat up and dried his eyes with his sleeve.

            Then from on high, somewhere in the distance

            There's a voice that calls, 'Remember who you are—

            If you loose yourself, your courage soon will follow,

            So be strong tonight, remember who you are.'

            He smiled.  He knew then that he could do it.  He wouldn't let Gohan down.  That was his reason to live—he had to protect his mother and avenge Gohan's death.  He alone had the power to save the world and all that was left of humanity.  "Thanks, Gohan.  I won't let your death be in vain."

            You're a soldier now

            Fighting in a battle

            To be free once more

            Yeah, that's worth fighting for

            Freedom.  That was his reason to live.  His freedom, his mother's freedom, the freedom of all the people left on Earth.  He couldn't let the Jinzouningen keep them prisoner of their own fears any longer—he had to fight to free the future.

Well?  Yeah, I know.  I haven't done a songfic in a while, and I never was very good at them.  This song was just screaming to be a Mirai Trunks fic, though.  I love that album-the Spirit soundtrack.  Half the songs on there sound so much like Mirai Trunks that it's scary.  Please review!

-Anshin d;D


End file.
